DE 40 15 028 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,279 describe a tensioning device for drive belts provided with a support body. An essentially cylindrical support element is provided with a shoulder with which it is pressed into a bottom plate and caulked in place. This creates a generally tight axial and radial connection. The support element is provided with a bore for a bolt, so that the bottom plate and the support element can be fixed on a motor block. The bolt thus forms the actual attachment, while the connection of the support element and the bottom plate are no longer important during operation, following the installation. The body forms a compact unit for supporting the spring forces and, if needed, for adjustment.
However, one drawback and disadvantage associated with the arrangement described above is that pressing-in and caulking require large forces. It is possible that as a result of unavoidable tolerances in serial production, a slight deformation of the components takes place.
A need thus exists for a tensioning device that is not susceptible of the same disadvantages and drawbacks discussed above.
It would be desirable to provide a tensioning device which does not require pressing-in and caulking so that deformation of the components does not occur.
It would also be desirable to provide a tensioning device that, in addition to being capable of avoiding deformation of the components during the connection, is well suited to being manufactured relatively inexpensively.